Love of my Life
by RobotRock
Summary: { Pseudo suite de ma présentation d'Ana' de la version Campus Life; car cela me tenait trop à coeur. . . A jamais en mon cœur Lysandre } You'll remember when this is blown over and everything's all by the way. When I grow older I will be there at your side to remind you how I still love you. { Song : Queen - Love of My Life }


I loved you Once, I love you Twice.

Ana x Lysandre retrouvailles

Thèmes Song → Queen – Love of my Life (You've broken my heart and now you leave me, love of my life can't you see, bring it back x2 don't take it away from me because you don't know what it means to me. Love of my life don't leave me, you've talen my love and now desert me.)

« I went to sleep and I woke up dead »

Saluant Rosalya avec un petit sourire, et une énième étreinte que la blanche lui força Ana' attendit que la blanche entre dans la voiture de son petit-ami pour rentrer dans le vieux bâtiment où se trouvait son appartement. Montant les deux étages sans même se donner la peine de mettre ses écouteurs où de lancer une quelconque chansons elle ouvrit sa porte et laissa son regard vairon se balader sur son appartement. Vide. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle passa ses bras autour de sa forme tremblante qui aurait crû que cet appartement serait si glaciale.

Se préparant une boisson chaude qui lui ferait sans aucun doutes grand bien, elle attendit que son café se termine ses mais encore tremblante sur ces avants bras. Alors que l'attente était presque finie, elle sentie des fines gouttes d'eau tomber sur ses mains.

Perplexe, elle leva les yeux au plafond, irrité à l'idée d'avoir emménager dans un appartement déjà enclin à des fuites. Mais il n'y avait rien. Qu'est-ce qu'y se passait ici. . .? Sentant les gouttes glisser le long de ses joues, elle essuya ces dernières d'un revers de sa manche, et ses doigts proche de ses yeux sentirent qu'ils étaient les coupables. Échappant un léger ricanement de frustration alors qu'elle essuya ces yeux frénétiquement son rire disparu et les sanglots secouèrent sa voix.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleurer ainsi ? Assise au sol de sa cuisine tandis que son café continuait encore de couler elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et cacha son visage ravagé par les mini chutes du Niagara. Elle le savait pourtant, au fond d'elle même, elle l'avait toujours sue. Mais l'entendre de son amie, une blessure qu'elle croyait avoir plus ou moins refermer venait d'éclater au grand jour, et l'hémorragie ne serait pas si facile à ignorer cette fois-ci.

Ne trouvant plus l'utilité au café, elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit, encore toute habillée -a l'exception de ces chaussures- et s'enroula dans la chaleur réconfortante de ces couettes et son plaid. Serrant dans ses bras une peluche de petit Alpaga que lui avait offert son frère à son départ elle laissa les larmes l'emporter dans un sommeil aussi noir que la vision qu'elle avait de son avenir désormais.

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil la réveillèrent difficilement. N'ayant pas pris le temps de fermer ces volets, elle se retrouvait désormais à devoir tenir la journée avec à peine 4h de sommeil. Bien qu'elle eut fait bien pire autrefois, lors de ces interminable soirée gaming avec Armin ou sa guilde, en ce jour précis cet exploit lui semblait tout bonnement impensable.  
Toujours enrouler dans la douceur de son plaide, elle fit réchauffer le café fait couler quelques heures auparavant. Regardant la minute s'écouler sur le timer de son micro-onde, elle n'avait simplement plus la force ou même la volonté de faire quoi que ce soit son esprit était simplement déconnecté de toute réalité en cet instant. Seul la boisson chaude comptait. S'en emparant avec désespoir lorsque le temps fut écoulés, elle souffla légèrement sur la boisson avant d'en prendre quelques gorgées tout en s'apprêtant à retourner dans la présence réconfortante de son lit. Mais hélas, son parcours fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone qui avait été oublié dans les poches de sa veste, jeter au milieu de la nuit sans doutes. Surprise qu'il ne se soit toujours pas éteint entre temps, elle posa sa tasse et fouilla les poches à la recherche de la petite merveille technologique. Grognant, encore bien trop endormie et désespérée, elle regarda l'écran s'illuminer et le nom qu'elle y lit lui arracha un soupire. Décrochant, elle récupéra sa tasse et reprit son chemin à son lit.

« Tyron, si tu me rappelles encore pour me demander si je me souviens d'où tu as mis tes lunettes de soleil, je te jure que je t'arracherais tes yeux à la petite cuillère. » trancha t-elle d'une voix cinglante. Ce qui lui valut le rire de son meilleur ami en réponse.

« No, no Sweetie. Je suis seulement en train de t'attendre à l'aéroport. Je m'attendais à un meilleur accueil de ta part ~ » Aéroport ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore. . .

« Je ne suis plus en Californie Ty' tu t'souviens ? » grogna t-elle en se pinçant la racine du nez.

« Oui, merci. Pour qui tu m'prends ? Je parles de l'aéroport de ta ville. » Se figeant sur place la bleu en lâcha son téléphone. Regardant la date qu'afficher son fixe, elle passa ses mains dans sa tignasse bleutée. Bordel, elle l'avait complètement oublier ! Récupérant son téléphone elle s'excusa une centaine de fois, chose à laquelle son ami se contenta de rire. Alors qu'elle arrachait le scotch de 2-3 cartons à la recherche de vêtements, Tyron lui proposa de simplement la rejoindre à son appartement puisque de toute façon son permis n'était plus valide dans ce pays, et qu'il irait du coup plus vite en venant lui même.

Bien qu'elle essaya d'argumenter, elle n'avait jamais gagné face à cet idiot, et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. S'avouant vaincu elle accepta et s'affaira à ranger le bordel qui régnait déjà dans son appartement. Jetant les paquets de ramen et de pizza, elle soupira en entendant la sonnerie de son appartement. Comment pouvait-il arriver si vite ?!

Passant le reste sous son lit, elle ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble ainsi que sa porte d'entrée en attendant son ami. Les bras croisés et le dos contre le mur du couloir, elle souria en voyant la dégaine de bad boys de son ami venir à elle, une valise à la main, et l'autre tenant un paquet de café Starbucks. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aime ce crétin.

Accourant vers lui elle lui arracha la boisson et s'empressa de boire le café divin avec un soupire de contentement.

« Et bien, cache ta joie » Fit Tyron avec un air dépité. Cependant, il ne laissa pas le temps à son amie de lui répondre l'attrapant par le bras pour la traîner jusqu'à l'intérieur de son appartement. Une fois tous les deux dedans il ferma la porte et la dévisagea un moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Le visage dur et les sourcils froncés, la poigne de fer qu'il tenait sur le bras de la punk fit comprendre à cette dernière qu'elle aurait dû favoriser une douche et une mise à frais plutôt que la propreté de son appartement.

Cherchant à balbutier des excuses comme un « mal du pays » ou « mon frère me manque, je m'inquiète pour lui » le regard que lui donnait toujours Tyron n'avait pas changer. Soupirant elle baissa les yeux sur le sol, et alors qu'elle tenta de lui expliquer elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle était pourtant sûre avoir épuisée le stock la veille. . . Ces yeux sont vraisemblablement des traîtres !

Comprenant qu'elle n'était pas en état, Tyron se contenta simplement de serrer celle qu'il considérer comme sa petite sœur dans ses bras dans un de ses fameux 'bear hug'. Laissant alors le temps de son séjour s'écouler, Tyron ne lui demanda encore que quelque fois, mais les réactions de la bleu qui était visiblement au bords de crises d'angoisse lui firent comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas en parler. Tyron allait bientôt devoir retourner au USA et alors qu'ils s'adonnaient tout deux à une soirée Netflix & Chill sous les couettes un message sur le portable de la bleu les firent quitté leur petite bulle. Il s'agissait d'une invitation au bar ce soir même, et à vue le visage décomposé de la bleu, il y avait plus que ça. Lisant le message, Tyron haussa un sourcil.

« Akaotsubo ? En voilà un nom pas très commun. » Blaguant pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, il s'arrêta en voyant son amie au bord des larmes encore une fois. Paniqué il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et lui promit qu'il resterait à proximité, au cas où. . .

Aidant Ana' a se calmer et se préparer pour le rendez-vous de la soirée, il sourit pour la rassurer alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du bar. Il promit qu'il resterait au bar à veiller sur leur table durant la soirée, et malgré les tentatives de le faire rejoindre, Ana dû finir par acquiescer lorsqu'il partit comme un voleur lorsqu'Alexy et Priya l'avait appeler. Remettant son masque elle sourit à ces amis et rejoint l'intérieur du bar, attendant Rosalya et la nouvelle revenante.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, bon dieu, s'en était si douloureux. . .

La soirée se déroula sans accro, remarquant les sourires et rires sincères de son amie, Tyron put enfin apprécier le simple fait de la voir heureuse. Et cela, c'était une bonne chose. L'arrivée de cette Akaotsubo lui apportait définitivement un semblant de stabilité, hors lui et le frère d'Ana, une chose qu'il remercia les Dieux pour. Parce qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas vivre sa vie dans cette... petite ville. Bien que quitter Ana' lui était un supplice, il pouvait au moins se sentir un peu plus rassuré de la savoir entre de bonnes mains. Et qui sait, peut-être parviendra t-elle enfin à guérir son cœur. Peu importe de quel manière, il espérait sincèrement et simplement, pouvoir un jour retrouver la jeune ado' pleine de vie avec qui il avait passer des soirées entières a chanter du Metallica et du Queen à tue tête.

Les jours à venir se déroulaient beaucoup mieux alors, pouvant enfin renoué avec ces ami(e)s de lycée, bien que le départ de Tyron lui laissait malgré elle un vide certain, elle se sentait un peu plus... vivante qu'elle ne l'avait été ces dernières années. Le jour de la rentrée arriva bien vite et les cours l'ennuyèrent très rapidement. Après tout, elle venait de passer 4 ans aux États-Unis alors forcément la grammaire anglaise et la traduction tout cela lui était devenue très rébarbatifs. La littérature cependant continuaient toujours autant de la passionnée ! Bien qu'elle sentait toujours ce pincement aux cœurs lorsque poésie était mentionné. . . Un certain chanteur au style victorien en était la cause. Bon sang, c'était une vrai malédiction. Chaque pas, chaque chanson et chaque ruelle et lieux lui ravivait son souvenir, et il lui semblait alors souvent de croire l'avoir aperçu quelque part. Alors elle se mettait à courir après ce fantôme du passé, pour simplement se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac qui lui rappela qu'elle avait elle-même construit le mur et les kilomètres qui les séparaient aujourd'hui. Elle en vient alors à n'écouter que des chansons de rap divers et variés, reniant tout ce qui se rapprochait trop de Lysandre et de sa voix envoûtante laissant tout vêtements aux couleurs trop 'verte' dans ses cartons elle passa ses nuits le nez dans ses bouquins de poésie à courir après des souvenirs perdues jusqu'à ce que les larmes la fasse sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce qu'elle en était pitoyable . . .

Ainsi, plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent, et avec cela, la relation d'Aka et Castiel s'améliora petit à petit, tandis que l'esprit de la bleu ne faisait que sombre de plus en plus. Tandis que Rosa' se moquait pour la énième fois de la soirée qu'avait passer Ana' a être complètement 'wasted' -après avoir quelque peu tabasser le roux pour qu'il aille chercher sa chérie- Ana' se contenta de manger son repas en marmonnant qu'elle n'était pas SI bourrée. Bien que les rires étaient aux rendez-vous elle n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas sentir le regards inquiet et accusateur de la rousse sur elle. Mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Alors que chacun se séparer afin de rejoindre leur cours respectif, Ana' s'apprêtait à regagner son appartement pour la journée lorsque la main de la rousse l'en empêcha. La traîna jusqu'au bâtiment d'art, elle se retrouva alors à assister aux cours du sois disant prof 'tombeur' Mr Zaidi. Grimaçant tout du long, jusqu'à ce que Game of Thrones soit mentionné, elle accapara la parole en démontrant A + B que jamais Daenerys ne pourrait monter sur le trône et que non, elle ne le méritait pas. Fière d'elle lorsque tout les ignorants se taisait, elle rougit lorsque le prof' lui demanda qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait à son cours. Bien que son sourire montrait qu'il n'avait rien contre elle s'excusa faiblement et se rassise en faisant l'effort de se faire, très très petite pour le reste du cours ce qui lui valu les rires de son amie qu'elle ne manqua pas de foudroyer du regards. En y repensant, Aka' ne lui avait toujours rien dit ou demander. Commençant a se sentir agité elle joua nerveusement avec ces doigts pour le reste de la leçon. Lorsque la fin sonna elle quitta la salle au côté de son amie, mais avant qu'elle puisse s'enfuir de l'amphi elle entendit le fameux prof' l'appeler, où du moins appeler Akaotsubo et ensuite elle même. Pâle elle approcha timidement dans un sourire gênée. Alors qu'il lui fit part de son émerveillement face à son prénom si... peu commun, elle pria pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ces pieds afin de fuir cette scène ô combien gênante. Maladroite ces seules furent des« oui » ou des« mmh » accompagnés de petits rires nerveux. Le tout se conclut sur la 'bénédiction' de Mr Zaidi pour elle de venir en cours. Le remerciant elle s'empressa d'accourir au bras de la rousse, le visage rouge. Trottinant en dehors du bâtiment en baissant la tête elle foudroya du regard la rousse, encore, en l'entendant rire.

Encore un fois, elle ne lui demanda rien. Et au lieu de ça elle parlèrent comme ci de rien n'était tout en se dirigeant vers le parc ou elle s'allongèrent ensemble dans l'herbe, comme autrefois. Sauf qu'ils étaient. . . Sentant son cœur se serrer à son souvenir, son mal être empira en voyant le roux les rejoindre, en serrant sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Souraint, heureuse de revoir Castiel et Aka' ensemble à nouveau, elle ne pouvait malgré tout pas ignorer cette part d'elle qui mourrait de jalousie en les regardant. Et si elle était resté ? Ne serait-ce pas elle et Lys' qui serait ainsi en ce moment ? Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, elle tenta de fuir la scène en prétextant vouloir laisser de l'espace aux tourtereaux. Mais c'est à cet instant que la rousse décida de frapper.

« Pourquoi n'as tu pas essayé de le recontacter ? Tu n'es clairement pas passer à autre chose, et ça te ronge Ana'... Tu ressemble à un zombie, chaque jours. Tu ne vis plus, tu survis, et ce depuis bien trop longtemps je pense. »

Sentant les larmes poindre, chose qui devenait bien trop récurrente à son goûts elle tenta de se libérer de l'emprise qui tenait son poignet en place mais sans grande volonté. Se mordant les lèvres elle força un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tout vas bien. Il a déjà bien trop à faire je vais pas l'appeler sous prétexte que j'ai une sale gueule. » Voyant que sa tentative d'esquive par l'humour venait de misérablement echoué elle grogna, frustrée et se rassise ramenant ses genoux contre elle comme une enfant qui boude. Alors que le silence pesait, Castiel s'étant éclipser en prétextant aller chercher de quoi boire un coup, elle ne put qu'apprécier le geste du roux qui avait clairement compris qu'il la bloquait, lui qui était son meilleur ami.

« Je peux pas Aka'... C'trop dur, et ce serait injuste et dégueulasse de ma part de lui faire un truc pareille ! Je me suis tout bonnement enfuie, comme un lâche ce soir là. J'ai rien dit, rien envoyer et rien laisser pour eux pour lui. Je n'ai même pas essayez de lui parler, je me suis juste volatiliser comme ci de rien n'était. C'est impossible qu'il ne soit pas passer à autre choses, genre... Ca m'étonnerait même pas si j'apprenais qu'il.. il soit... Je peux pas, Aka, ces parents sont morts et moi je... Je l'ai abandonner. Je n'ai jamais écouter les messages qu'il m'a laisser, j'ai simplement tout... Fuit. Je ne mérite certainement pas une seconde chance. »

Sentant que les larmes avaient finis par couler, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Castiel était de retour et qu'ils étaient désormais deux à admirer cette vision pathétique qu'elle leur offrait. S'excusant elle accepta la le café que lui tendait le roux avec un bref 'merci'. La discussion ne fut pas relancer, mais Aka resta a ses côtés en la gardant dans ses bras. Et pour ça, elle ne l'en remercierait jamais assez.

La nuit pointa le bout de son nez, et l'heure de se séparer arriva. Alors qu'il allait se séparer pour rejoindre leurs appartement respectif, la bleu fut surprise lorsque la rousse fit demi-tour afin de venir avec elle. Perplexe elle se fit presque traîner, confuse, jusqu'à chez elle par la petite rockeuse aux cheveux de feu.

Alors qu'elles passèrent la soirée ensemble, elle remarqua les marques tracés sur les poignets de son amie et elle comprit. Elle avait peur qu'elle fasse la même chose. Soupirant, elle la rassura doucement et toutes deux se livrèrent a une lourde nuit servant à combler ce que 4 ans de vide avait formé. Mais après cela, pour une fois, Ana' se sentit bien plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un baille.

De son côté, Castiel regarda l'écran de son téléphone affichant le prénom de son meilleur ami. Bien évidemment, ils demeuraient toujours en contact, leur amitié n'était guère achevé cependant. . . Entre les concerts et les enregistrements, Castiel n'avait pas été l'ami le plus fidèle qu'il soit. Lorsqu'Ana avait disparue, et que Lysandre s'était retrouvé seul à la mort de ces parents Castiel avait fait ce qu'il pouvait afin d'aider son ami allant jusqu'à passer quelques mois dans la ferme afin de l'aider à organiser tout ce dont son ami avait besoin. Mais malgré tout ces effort, la ferme était clairement pas faite pour lui, et Lysandre l'avait bien remarquer. Et alors qu'il était venue l'aider lui, il se retrouva à être qui était assister. Lorsqu'il était partie, son ami semblait se porter parfaitement bien trop bien. Mais sur le coup, il ne pensait qu'à retourner jouer et à son appartement, alors il n'avait simplement rien remarqué.

Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Aka', qu'il avait cesser de se mentir à lui même et qu'il avait enfin percer à jours ces sentiments. Il savait, que Lysandre n'était et n'irait probablement jamais bien et qu'il avait simplement fait ce qu'un bon ami ferait, pousser l'autre à continuer ses rêves alors que lui même avait abandonné tout les siens.

Cliquant sur le bouton d'appel, il attendit que les bip sonores s'évanouissent avec une anxiété qu'il avait complètement oublié. Alors lorsque la voix de son ami, profondément teinté par la surprise et la joie, il se prit à sourire.

« Hey Lys'. Ca fait un bail. » Quel salutation ringarde mais son ami ne lui en tenu guère rigueur et au lieu de ça ils passèrent des heures à s'échanger leurs nouvelles. Où plutôt Castiel passa des heures à raconter d'une voix passionnée sa carrière et ses retrouvailles avec Aka.

De son côté, Lysandre était plus que surprit de ré-entendre le prénom de leur amie d'enfance ressurgir, mais il sourit, sincèrement ravie de retrouver son meilleur ami comme au temps du lycée. Au moins l'un d'entre eux avait eu ce qu'il désirait il s'en contenterait parfaitement. Alors qu'il se contentait d'acquiescer par de brefs sons sonores, il sentit l'hésitation s'emparer de la voix de Castiel et cela ne manqua pas de l'alarmer.

Pour que Castiel, de toutes les personnes, se retrouve ainsi gêné et désemparé au point de laisser de l'hésitation transpirer dans sa voix il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il était assis. Se moquant doucement de lui en lui disant qu'il n'était ni une personne âgé ni une femme enceinte, le rire nerveux de roux lui fit arrêter tout ce qu'il faisait sur le moment. L'attente lui parut interminable, une vrai torture. Puis un autre prénom ressurgit de son passé et soudainement, il fut prit de vertige et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir suivit le conseil de son ami. Agrippant la table la plus proche il demeura silencieux.

« Lys' ? »

Encore sonné par la nouvelle, Lys' en avait laisser son portable sur sa table. S'asseyant a une chaise, son visage entre ces mains tremblante il revit tout ces moments avec elle traverser son esprit. . . Anathariel Malicia O'Donnel, celle qu'il avait si profondément aimée, celle qu'il avait jurée être son âme sœur, sa promise et celle avec qui il vieillirait. Celle qui l'avait tout simplement quitté sans un mot. Elle était de retour ? Malgré lui, son cœur ne bouillonnait pas de haine où de mépris, ce n'était que pur douleur et mélancolie accompagné d'un naïf espoir que peut-être... peut-être ils pourraient recommencer ?

L'appel implorant de son ami appelant son prénom le tira de sa rêverie, et il reposa le téléphone à son oreille.

« Mh... Désolé, je.. j'étais en train de cuisiner et... » ne finissant pas, levant les yeux sur la casseroles, l'odeur de brûler lui fit comprendre qu'il avait à nouveau tout complètement raté. Soupirant il ne finit pas sa phrase alors que son ami se moqua gentiment de lui.

« Hé ? Toi ? Cuisiné, bon sang. Si un jour on m'avait dit que j't'entendrais dire ça ! »

« Il y a bien des choses que l'on imagine pas, mais qui arrive néanmoins. » rétorqua le victorien sur un ton presque tranchant, ce qui coupa toute la repartie du musicien qui rougit presque de son côté du fil. Entendant ce dernier toussoter nerveusement, il l'imagina parfaitement se gratter l'arrière de la nuque et cela lui arracha un sourire. Lui donnant des excuses plus que mérités pour son ton, ils passèrent un moment dans un silence des plus totales. Lysandre le brisa néanmoins.

« Comment … est-elle ? » Sa voix trahissait alors ces 4 années d'inquiétudes à l'égard de son amour de lycée. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais agis de la sorte, si rien ne c'était passer. Bien qu'il avait maintes fois tenter de la détester pour ce qu'elle avait fait, il n'y était jamais parvenue. Au contraire, il avait passer son deuil à mourir d'inquiétude en imaginant la bleu loin de lui, et qui sait... peut-être qu'elle aussi avait quitter ce monde. Seule, sans que nul ne le sache.

Frissonnant rien qu'en y repensant, son cœur se réchauffa en se rassurant qu'elle était toujours bel et bien en vie. Et qu'elle était désormais si proche. . . La réponse de Castiel ne venant toujours pas néanmoins, il sentit une certaine anxiété lui monté.

« Elle... Il lui est clairement arrivé quelque chose durant ces 4 années. Elle agit toujours pareil, du moins, elle tente de rester la même mais... Elle est clairement pas bien. Bouffé par les remords et une anxiété. Pour reprendre les mots d'Aka, elle ressemble à un zombie, et il est très probable que psychologiquement se soit pire encore. »

Ne sachant quoi ajouté, le roux attendit une réaction de la part de l'ex petit-ami de la bleu, et aussi son meilleur ami. Il devait après tout digérer pas mal de truc sur l'instant alors qu'il commencer à devenir très inquiet, et était à deux doigts de lui dire que tout n'était qu'un mensonge il entendit des pas et le cliquetis de clés de l'autre côté de téléphone.

« J'arrive. »

Surpris lorsque quelque seconde plus tard le téléphone bipa la fin de l'appel, Castiel soupira lourdement en se sentant enfin libérer d'un poids certain sur son cœur. Alors qu'il prépara la chambre d'ami pour Lys', il se souvint de la scène qu'avait créer Ana' le soir où elle l'avait presque tabasser. Elle lui avait remis les idées en place, c'est certain, mais elle avait surtout afficher une fragilité qu'il n'avait jamais ne serais-ce qu'imaginer chez elle. Après tout, une fille de militaire et. . . En fin de compte, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais réellement si bien connu Ana', et qu'il n'y avait sans nul doutes que Lysandre et Akaotsubo pour démasquer ce qu'elle avait apprit à cacher aux yeux de tous. Espérant qu'à son tour il pourrait aider ces deux là a se retrouver, il fut tirer de ses pensée par la sonnette de sa porte. Allant ouvrir, il fut surpris de voir le victorien, mais encore plus de constater qu'il n'avait... si peu changer. En dehors du fait que son style était devenu un peu plus... commun, et ces cheveux avaient évidemment poussés en laissant le vert du bout de ces cheveux déteindre il serra son ami dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Et ce dernier le lui rendit.

De leur côté, la discussion fut beaucoup moins aisé la tension était presque palpable dans la pièce et Castiel pria silencieusement dans la nuit pour que leur drama se règle bientôt. Car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir bien longtemps sous de telles tensions !

Le lendemain, une sortie fut organisé Ana' trouva ça plutôt suspect vue l'entrain et les obligations et menaces que lui lançait la rouquine mais... fit abstraction de tout cela et finit par obéir. Puisqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y aurait que Castiel elle ne fit pas de grands efforts pour s'habiller ou quoi que ce soit et ce malgré les tentatives d'Aka pour qu'elle s'habiller et se coiffer un minimum. Lui tirant la langue elle marcha a ses côté jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous qui était le Cozy Bear caffé on y voyait le lycée de là et a travers les quelques mèches de cheveux que son chignons mal fait laisser voleter, la bleu sentie un sourire nostalgique se dessiner sur ces lèvres. Ce qu'elle donnerait pour pouvoir simplement retourner à ces temps-ci. . .

La voix de Castiel la tira de sa rêverie, et alors qu'elle allait se moquer de son manque de ponctualité, elle sentit son cœur imploser, et fut presque certaine qu'elle devait être plus blanche encore qu'un cachet d'aspirine vue la tête de ces ami(e)s. Tremblante, elle s'était relevée inconsciemment en dévisageant ce visage ô combien familier. C'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que. . . » La voix tremblante, la bleu eu du mal à respirer tandis qu'une crise de panique commença à faire surface. La tête commençait à lui tourner, et Lysandre et Aka' se hâtèrent tout deux de la rassir sur le champs.

Les larmes dévalaient son visage à une vitesse ahurissante, les mots s'étranglait dans sa gorge, tandis que le blanc se contenta de silencieusement la prendre dans ses bras. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi agir comme ci elle n'avait rien fait ?! Elle l'avait lâchement abandonnée pourquoi était-il là à prendre soin d'ELLE ! Il pourrait trouver mille fois mieux, partout ailleurs... Alors pourquoi elle.

Alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer, les gens marchant autour d'eux leur jetant des regards soit moqueur ou désolé, le couple laissèrent les deux cœurs blessés se retrouver. Au bout d'un moment, les larmes se dissipèrent, ayant atteint son quota de la journée et la honte et les remords firent qu'Ana' se renferma sur elle-même comme une biche appeuré. Lysandre ne pouvait alors que rester à ces côtés impuissant bien qu'il n'eut de cesse de tenter de la faire parler il ne parvenait à rien. Lui proposant de la ramener, elle fut surprise de le voir marcher à une voiture. Bien sûr, idiote. Cela fait 4 ans après tout. Montant avec lui, toujours dans un silence impitoyable, si ce n'était pour lui donner l'adresse et la voix robotique du GPS. Une fois arrivé elle fut à la fois prise par l'envie de fuir et de se réfugié dans son appartement, et l'envie de rester ici par peur que ce soit la dernière chance qu'elle ait pour le voir. Comme si après être sortie de cette voiture, elle n'aurait plus jamais le droit de penser où de rêver de lui. . . Sentant son trouble, Lysandre lui assura de sa douce voix qu'il l'attendrait. Sentant son sang se glacer elle posa un regard stupéfait sur lui venait-il de. . . ? Le voyant alors sourire, son regard à la fois triste et doux elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Et marmonnant des excuses s'empressa de regagner la sécurité de son appartement.

Haletante, et toujours tremblante elle s'empressa d'appeler le seul numéro qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Lysandre de son côté, regagna l'appartement du roux. S'y sentant profondément gêné puisqu'il s'introduisait dans la vie de couple d'Aka et de son meilleur ami il proposa de partir chez Rosa' et Leigh mais la nouvelle de cette dernière enceinte et le refus catégorique de ces amis lui firent oublier cette idée. Mais alors où irait-il... Aka lui donnant un bout de papier avec un numéro en lui disant qu'il pourrait dormir là bas le temps que tout s'arrange avec Anathariel il ne remarqua pas de suite la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Et ce ne fut que lorsque la voix de celle qu'il aimait encore et toujours répondit qu'il comprit la supercherie. Soupirant il s'apprêta à raccrocher mais Ana' l'en dissuada lui demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Tentant de lui expliquer sa situation, sans la faire se sentir obligé de l'héberger, un soupire de l'autre côté du fil le fit sourire lorsqu'elle répondit comme autrefois.

« Ouais, c'est bien tout un plan à la B'Aka ça . . . -marquant un temps d'arrêt plutôt gênant elle finit par continuer- Tu peux rester chez moi. J'ai une chambre en plus. »

Surpris d'entendre cela, mais sentant son cœur rater un battement néanmoins, il la remercia et se dirigea là où il l'avait laisser quelques heures auparavant. Hésitant lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le pas de la porte, il tourna un moment en ronds, jusqu'à ce que la forme de la bleu finisse par remplacer la porte en question. Elle le regardait, perplexe, un sourcil hausser alors qu'il s'était arrêter dans sa course. Se retrouvant étrangement à court de mots, il baissa son regard et remarqua que comme autrefois, elle portait toujours son vieux pyjama qui consistait d'un short et un pull bien trop grand. Un pull qu'il lui avait offert dans les premiers mois de leur... vrai relation. Esquissant un sourire alors que son regard regardait le chat imprimer sur le pull il en oublia qu'il regardait une partie du corps féminin qui était plus ou moins... tabou.

Entendant la voix d'Ana l'inviter à entrée, il releva la tête mais cette dernière fit aussitôt volte face. Mais dans les brefs secondes où il pu distinguer son visage il cru la voir rougir.

A croire que 4 années n'avaient pas suffit a remplacer certains aspects de sa personnalité. Entrant dans le petit appartement, il fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant à quel point il était vide et... Encore remplit de carton non vidé. S'abstenant de commentaire, il la suivit dans la chambre qui lui était réservé et il comprit qu'en réalité elle lui laissait sa chambre à elle et qu'elle s'apprêtait à dormir dans le clic-clac du salon. Evidemment, elle n'avait réellement pas changer.

Soupirant légèrement il la retint par le bras.

« Je ne dormirais pas ici seul. » C'était peut-être audacieux de sa part, mais il ne laisserait certainement pas la bleu lui filer entre le doigts. Pas une seconde fois. Sur le moment, Ana avait clairement envie de disparaître sous terre. Begayant des paroles incompréhensibles, elle ne trouva aucun argument tant son cerveau était dans un état de panique et d'idées plus ou moins. . . non catholique qui lui valait une surchauffe certaine et fatale.

Après avoir passer la soirée à débattre dessus, le sujet fut clos sans qu'aucun ne cèdent néanmoins et ils se posèrent tout deux devant la télé dans le canapé. Ils n'avaient toujours pas aborder le sujet qui fâche, tout comme Aka', Lysandre savait comment s'y prendre avec elle. Au fur et à mesure du film, Ana' finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de victorien.

Tants de souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire, son cœur comprimé dans sa poitrine lui hurlait de simplement lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait et de l'embrasser comme jamais. Mais la brusquer ne l'aiderait certainement pas et n'aurait fait qu'empirer sa situation. Bon sang. . . Il était autrefois persuadé être du genre patient, mais en cet instant, il commençait à en douter !

Le lendemain, sans surprise, Ana dormait encore aux alentours des 10h du matin. Souriant doucement en la regardant dormir, Lysandre se prit a enlever quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage, l'air rêveur. Mais hélas, comme prit en flagrant délit, la sonnette résonna et il pria les Cieux pour qu'elle n'ait pas réveiller la belle endormie. Fort heureusement, son sommeil était aussi profond qu'autrefois. Se levant pour aller ouvrir, il fut surprit en y découvrant un inconnu devant la porte. Et visiblement ce choc était partagé par l'inconnu aux yeux bleu.

« Excusez moi j'ai... dû me tromper » la mine perplexe et sa voix profondément toucher par un accent étrange, Lysandre haussa un sourcil tandis que l'inconnu vérifia pour la énième fois le numéro de l'appartement, ainsi que quelque chose sur son portable.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la béquille posé contre le mur, et celle qui l'aidait à tenir debout. Ce sentant soudainement gêné il l'invita à rentrer. L'homme esquissa un sourire et accepta. Regardant l'intérieur son expression changea.

« Où est Ana' ? »

Clignant des yeux, Lysandre désigna la chambre de la main et l'inconnu échappa un soupire.

« Evidemment qu'elle dort quel idiot j'ai oublier le décalage horaire. » Grogna t-il en se pincant le nez. Alors qu'il s'assit sur le canapé, Lysandre ne sut pas pourquoi mais il se sentait agité en sa compagnie. Lui proposant du café et autre le jeune homme ria doucement et accepta l'offre, signalant qu'il avait bien besoin d'un café après autant d'heure de vol. La discussion se cousu petit à petit, et alors qu'ils se présentèrent il comprit qu'il avait devant lui le fameux frère. Jakob O'Donnel le fils de militaire ayant suivit son père dans le même métier. Alors qu'il commença à relier les points entre eux ces yeux dérivèrent inconsciemment sur les béquilles et le Jake' sourit tristement.

« Tout vas beaucoup mieux qu'i ans, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! J'ai déjà bien assez de chance de m'en être sortie vivant » blaguant sur le sujet, Lysandre eu alors un déclic en entendant la date.

« 4 ans?»

Voyant le trouble du blanc, Jake haussa un sourcil et acquiesça, il avait la sensation qu'il avait déjà vue cet individu et lorsqu'il vit le léger tremblement dans les mais de Lysandre il se rappela qu'il était celui sur les photos et fond d'écran de sa sœur. Ces photos qu'elle avait voulu supprimer mais qu'il avait secrètement sauvegarder sur une clé USB pour elle, afin qu'elle ne regrette pas plus tard.

Regardant dans la direction de la chambre il soupira.

« Elle ne t'a rien dit n'est-ce pas ? Drama Queen qu'elle est... j'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas que 'tu t'inquiètes' ou autres. Elle a toujours été ainsi, une véritable martyre» Roulant des yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère comme il le pouvait, et le léger sourire et acquiescement de Lysandre ne firent que renforcer le sentiment qu'il refuserait de voir sa sœur avec quiconque d'autres que cet homme devant lui.

Ils passèrent encore quelques heures ensembles, Jake racontant maintes anecdotes sur l'enfance dela bleu au victorien, ce qui ravie ce dernier au plus haut point. Puis enfin, la concernée daigna les rejoindre. Encore à moitié endormie, elle traversa le salon jusqu'à sa cafetière sans tilter la présence des deux hommes non loin. Alors qu'ils la regardaient, Jake faisant signe au victorien de ne rien dire alors qu'ils souriaient comme des gamins ensemble, ils la regardèrent se servir dans sa tasse et repartir jusque dans sa chambre. Puis un crit retentit, un bruit de tasse qui s'éclate au sol et les pas lourds de la punk qui accourt au salon. Regardant les deux d'un air affolées elle eu du mal a suivre ce que son cerveau lui montrait de si bon matin.

« Qu'est-ce que... Jake?!»

Prenant sa tête entre ces mains, Lysandre se leva en premier et la prise dans ses bras, a nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il y avait un tout autre sens. Et même sans un mot, cette étreinte et le regard de son frère, Ana comprit... Qu'enfin, elle pouvait se libérer de ce poids qui était le siens.

Timidement, elle plaça ses mains dans le dos du victorien, et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendant. Et finalement. . . Peut-être que c'était véritablement le cas. Sa vie en dépendait vraiment.

Le reste de la journée se fit à trois, les histoires et dossiers de famille ressortant, le visage en feu de la bleu sous les rires de Lysandre. Tout semblait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre. Et malgré les cris, pour la première fois depuis 4 ans Anathariel se sentit enfin revivre tandis que ces doigts se liait doucement a ceux du victorien. Son amour de lycée, son amour de FAC. Son amour éternel.


End file.
